


【盾冬】Street Bear

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: “小熊送你。请好好照顾它。我的名字叫吧唧。主人进局子了。”（原梗是一只主人进局子的流浪狗）





	

半夜两点，史蒂夫接到了来自纽约动物救助站的电话。

来到二十一世纪快三年了，他一直在努力地融入这里。二十一世纪必修课在他的小记事本上列出了一个长长的清单。包括晨跑、打沙袋、拍摄健身广告、参加复仇者联盟以及在动物救助中心登记注册当义工。电话是莉莉安小姐打来的，他在救助站认识的新同事，一位热情的圣伯纳犬爱好者。她的声音不同寻常，冷风在背景音里呼啸着，间或传来陌生的动物喷气的鼻音。

“罗、罗杰斯队长，很抱歉这么晚打扰你但有件事必须得……哦上帝。”她听上去充满了恐慌。“有人报告说在街头发现了一条黑色的大狗在翻垃圾桶，但我觉得……我觉得这看上去可能、应该……它是一头熊。”

布朗克斯区的街道上出现了一头熊。这和中央公园的狮子、帝国大厦顶上的猩猩、长岛海滩出现的鲨鱼以及曼哈顿半空中跑出来的外星人一样，都毫无疑问属于美国队长（兼职纽约动物救助中心特殊动物护理员）的职责范围。史蒂夫跨上机车，在深夜的寒风中尽职尽责地赶到了那里，他希望那不要是莉莉安小姐半夜眼花，看错了一头特别大的松狮。

“哦上帝。”当他赶到的时候，那玩意还在挨个嗅闻着垃圾桶，对其中人类文明的糟粕表现出了极大的好奇心。它站起来，差不多只有垃圾桶那么高——显然只是一个幼仔。但它短而粗的前肢一巴掌就掀开了厚实的桶盖。它试着想要爬上去，屁股在空中笨拙地扭动着。半空的垃圾桶倾倒下来，垃圾和臭气散落一地，动物小声地叫着，试图甩掉沾在它头上的苹果皮。

“它的脖子。”史蒂夫小声地说，棕黑色的毛发里面露出亮闪闪的光泽。“那是一个项圈，对吧？它应该是有主人的。”

“……我不知道。”莉莉安小姐在夜风中诚实地颤抖着。在纽约，除去猫狗及少数几种爬行类宠物之外，饲养异宠是需要特别许可证的。能够养得起熊的人怎么会让他的宠物流落到布朗克斯区的街头呢？史蒂夫手持着麻醉枪小心地靠近熊。“嘘、嘘，好孩子……”

那动物转过身来了，它黄色的小眼睛安静注视着盯着史蒂夫。它看上去天真而好奇，并没有攻击性。它的目光让史蒂夫有一种似曾相识的感觉，他想起了童年时后巷的一条流浪狗，巴基每天下午都会去给它喂食。它个头很大，毛发蓬松，和善而亲人，会将脑袋放到巴基的手心里乖乖舔舐食物。1929年的冬天开始的时候，史蒂夫就再也没见过它。

“这里还有一张纸条。”莉莉安小姐和其他赶到的动物救助员们都凑了过来，他们开来了车，准备把熊拉走。人们在被麻醉的熊身边围成一圈，好奇地看着它，以及史蒂夫从它毛发下面的项圈上找到的那张纸条。“看样子是它的主人留下的。”

 

“小熊送你。请好好照顾它。我的名字叫吧唧。主人进局子了。”

铅笔的字迹有力但十分笨拙，像是一个刚开始学习书写的小孩留下的。史蒂夫翻来覆去将那张纸条看了半个小时。“巴基。”他轻声呼唤着，刚刚醒过来的小熊在大笼子里发出一声委屈的低吼。他的目光转到桌子上，那里放着一对吧唧熊与队长熊的布偶。这两个在二战时期流行过一阵子的玩具形象，在美国队长被发现之后又重新火了起来。他的朋友正在为他争取一系列的玩具形象版权，据说版权费收入可观，史蒂夫不知道会有多少，但那是一个足够在布鲁克林买房子的大数。

“我已经准备好全套办理领养手续的材料了。”他有钱有证的朋友在救助站里转来转去，十分兴奋。“你真是个小可爱，对吗，吧唧？我要把你养在复仇者大厦顶楼的露天花园里。”他隔着玻璃对熊挥了挥手，小熊用前爪撑起上身，对他发出一声低沉的咆哮，救助站里安静得异乎寻常，总是在狂吠的流浪狗们都蜷缩在笼子的角落里，大气也不敢出一口。

“他的主人也许只是被拘留了，无法照顾它。并不是遗弃。暂时还不符合被领养的条件。”史蒂夫说。托尼无所谓地耸了耸肩。“等两天就好了。你知道熊每天要摄入一万大卡的热量。四倍于人类，和你们超级士兵一样。它很快就会把这个救助点吃垮。”他又转过身去，拿出一块巧克力隔着笼子逗弄那动物。“你说是吗，吧唧？”

“我想去见见它的主人。”

“也许是你的迷弟。想要养一只吧唧熊。”托尼顺口说着，熊不理会他，他现在整个人都快趴到了玻璃上去。史蒂夫摇了摇头。“熊的踪迹最早是在亨茨社区附近被发现的，那个地方怎么会有人养一头熊在家里呢？”

“那里是妓女、小偷、毒贩和杀手的聚集地。养一头熊有什么奇怪的。”托尼毫不在意地说。“也许它的主人是一个孤僻的冷血杀手，和人群格格不入，只能与熊为伍呢？”

“很好的想象力。”

史蒂夫将纸条揣在口袋里，走出了救助站。

 

他在布朗克斯警察局见到那个人的时候，第一眼差点没有认出他来。他留着流浪汉一样微微卷曲的长发，大眼睛面无表情地看着他，凌乱的胡茬覆盖了他整个圆而短的柔软下巴。七十年了，他同他一样，一点也没有变老。

“巴基？”

他深吸了几口气，小声地、难以置信地问。

“你捡到吧唧了？！”他的身体一下向前倾，贴在桌上，双手用力地按着桌面。他的黑色手套被没收了，袖口下面的左手闪着金属的银光。他大大的眼睛隔着栅栏朝他直视过来。“你照顾好我的熊了吗？”

“……不是熊，你是巴基。”他小声说，感觉到酸涩从鼻腔里泛起来，模糊了他的声音。他不得不用力深吸气让自己不会哭出来。“巴基……”

“不。”

男人缩了回去，坐在椅子里面。他拒绝的声音闷闷的。之后不管史蒂夫说什么，他都拒绝再开口了。他将无表情的脸藏在头发后面，就像是一块石头。

 

“……他不看我，就好像他根本不认识我一样……”

史蒂夫感觉自己已经要哭出来了，娜塔莎在电话另一头切进线路里面。“我不这么认为。史蒂夫。他并不是因为试图站街而被捕的。”

“站街？！！”

（“试图。冷静点，史蒂夫。”）

（“哈，他得养他的熊。”）

无视山姆和托尼跑歪了重点的打岔，娜塔莎冷静地接着说下去。“他是冬兵。至少神盾局认为他是。你知道的，史蒂夫，冬日战士。从冷战时代直到现代的传说与鬼魂。”

“他大概是在三个月之前进入美国的。我们至今不知道他是用什么方式偷渡进入，又是怎么带上了那只熊。他从西海岸登陆，在各州流浪了一段时间，走了一条迂回的观光路线，一个月前来到纽约。他在这段时间里什么也没做——至少在神盾局的监视范围内什么也没做。没有暗杀、没有绑架、没有爆炸、没有投毒。他在老老实实打工赚钱，隐藏身份，住在贫民窟里养着一头熊。如果不是那条标志性的金属手臂的话，连我们也不能相信他就是冬兵。”

“所以你们就什么也没告诉我？！”

“我们什么都不能确认，史蒂夫。不能确认他的身份，也不清楚他来到美国的目的。当他们确认冬兵在美国没有接头人的时候，神盾就下令逮捕他。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，而娜塔莎在他有不雅言词之前就以更快的语速打断了他。“现在还来得及，史蒂夫。他像是在故地重游，只是还没有想起对过去的记忆。你应该试一试。神盾局还有三十分钟赶到。”

 

“我的熊呢？”

史蒂夫骑着机车以百码时速在高速公路上狂飙，神盾局的车子在他们身后开着大喇叭追赶，战斗机像乌云一样压在他们的头顶上。巴基——冬兵——坐在他的后座，为了安全而紧抱着史蒂夫的腰。他结实的胸膛贴在史蒂夫火热的脊背上。他很老实，让他坐好抱紧就乖乖没有乱动，只是嘴巴一直喋喋不休。

“我不能扔下我的熊。”

“我们在被追捕。没法带上熊，巴基。”史蒂夫耐心地说。“我们可以等事件平息之后再来找它。”

“只是去接它一趟。”冬兵恳求着。“它可以站在行李架上。我们一起逃走。它很乖。我用背包装着他进入美国，它一声也没叫。”

史蒂夫顿时在脑海中勾勒出了这样一幅画面：一个高大、沉默的男人，背着黑色的大背包，带着一顶鸭舌帽，在深夜黑漆漆的海滩上，混在偷渡客里面走上美国的土地。帽檐压得低低的，遮住他胡子拉碴的圆圆的脸和大眼睛。没有人知道他的背包里藏着一只来自西伯利亚的熊。这画面真好，史蒂夫想把它画下来。相比之下，两人一熊骑着一辆摩托车如马戏团表演一般的逃亡就显得非常爆笑了。

“为什么要来美国呢？”史蒂夫问，深深地抽了一口气。他的情绪已经平静多了。只有在想到巴基，想到冬兵档案，想到火车、那条金属手臂和之后的七十年的时候才会想要哭出来。“为什么要给熊取名叫吧唧？为什么第一次见面就相信我？为什么不来找我呢，你在电视上看到我了。”

“……我不知道。”

“不，你知道。”

 

“我不会签字的。”史蒂夫两下将面前的逮捕令撕个稀烂。“我们没有做任何违反法律的事情。没有伤人也没有破坏财物。连那辆倒霉的机车都是我自己买的，不是神盾局财产！操。你们无权逮捕我们。”

“高速公路严重超速，罗杰斯队长。”尼克弗瑞说。

“那巴基呢？你们要把他这样关起来？！”史蒂夫指着那个巨大的玻璃笼子。冬兵被关在里面，就像动物救助站对待他的熊一样。那只名叫吧唧的小熊现在被关在旁边一个较小的笼子里。呼呼大睡。冬兵带着沉重的镣铐，电磁手铐从他的手肘一直严密地锁到手腕，他的脚踝被铐在地板上，脖子上还带着颈枷。他被像对待一级危险源一样封锁起来，而动物不用。

“非法入境。”

“巴基是美国人！他是二战期间为国效力的英雄！”

“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯死了七十年了！冬兵是个非法入境脑子有问题还带着一只危险动物的俄罗斯疯狂杀手！”弗瑞将冬兵的案卷砸在史蒂夫面前。“过去五十年里他犯下过数十桩罪行，杀死了上百名美国人！一级谋杀罪！”

“——你知道他是被控制的。”史蒂夫磨着牙齿。弗瑞摊开手。“所以我将他保护起来。”

保护。史蒂夫看着笼子里的冬兵。他依然安静而沉默，大眼睛看了史蒂夫一眼，就移开了目光。我知道会这样。他似乎在无声地说。对不起，史蒂夫。我知道。

“我们也很想能为他做点什么。”弗瑞还在说话。“我们想要帮助他。但他得配合。他得将他所知道的都告诉我们。”

“你看过冬兵档案，你知道他被洗脑，也许什么都想不起来了。”史蒂夫冷静地说，他走向那一大一小两个笼子。“所以你们就想到了我？”

弗瑞咳嗽了一声，没有说话。

他走到了熊的笼子旁边，拿起一个苹果。“乖，好孩子……”他柔声抚慰着那有些惊恐的动物。熊凝视着他和他手上的食物，慢慢用后脚直立起来，将毛绒绒的脸和爪子都平贴在玻璃上。史蒂夫将苹果放在喂食口上，玻璃翻转，苹果掉了下去。小熊发出一声欢喜的叫声，两只前爪捧住苹果，开心地啃了起来。

“我在西伯利亚捡到它。”被关在旁边的冬兵突然开口说。“在森林里面。母熊死了。那时我刚从基地逃出来，不知道应该去哪里。我想我也快死了。然后我捡到了它。我用伏特加和牛奶喂它。它活了下来。我把它放在背包里。背包是从追兵身上抢来的。换了好几个。我们逃到了符拉迪沃斯托克，从那里上了一艘货船，一直到了美国。它很乖，一直躲在背包里。吃什么都能活下来。”他仰起头，期盼地望着史蒂夫。“它很喜欢你。你能照顾它吗？”

“你也会喜欢我的。”史蒂夫说。他走到冬兵的笼子前面，敲了敲玻璃让弗瑞把它打开。他蹲下来，左手拿着巧克力，右手拿着一瓶伏特加，将甜腻的食物和烈酒投喂给冬兵。“我会好好照顾你们的。巴基。”

“我不是他。”

冬兵望着他，认真地说。

“我知道。”

“我杀了很多人。他们想要得到的东西，我可能永远也想不起来。你从我身上，什么也得不到。”

“我知道。”

“我吃得比熊还多，每天要摄入一万两千大卡的热量。我能做的工作可能也没法养活自己。”

“啊，我知道了。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，他注视着冬兵的眼神温柔而甜腻，像是一滩要融化的蜂蜜。眼泪终于从他眼角流了下来。“我在做美国队长、复仇者和救助站义工，有两份兼职和形象版权的收入，经常还能拍摄一些广告。我养你和吧唧。”

冬兵轻微地将头转开一个角度，似乎是想要摇头，然而他被锁着，圆圆的腮帮子里还塞满了史蒂夫投喂的食物。他只是轻轻地甩了一下头发，侧过脸，用力咀嚼着，让史蒂夫能擦掉他的眼泪。

 

他们贷款买了一所房子。不是布鲁克林的旧居，在纽约郊外，他们买了一座三层楼带院子的小房子。院子很大，附近没有容易受到惊吓的邻居。史蒂夫扎起了高高的篱笆，种起树木，将吧唧熊养在院子里。

篱笆并不是唯一的防御设施，神盾局在房子外面安装了电磁栅栏，一个限制装置被安装在冬兵的手臂上。在他通过神盾局的审查，达到他们的要求之前他不能独自走出这里。但他看上去并不在乎。他还没有完全想起史蒂夫。但他很喜欢他烤制的松饼，上面涂着厚厚一层蜂蜜。这味道让他感觉熟悉和怀念。

就像史蒂夫衣服上的味道一样。他的头发像是干燥的阳光，将鼻子埋在里面的时候，感觉让人非常安心。

他不知道自己什么时候才会想起过去的事情，但他愿意留在史蒂夫身边。

他和熊一起坐在草地上，沐浴着下午的阳光。熊的毛皮刚刚洗过，散发出幼犬沐浴露的芬芳气味。他靠在暖烘烘的皮毛上，金属手臂埋进还没有变硬的绒毛里，支撑着自己。而熊有样学样，用前爪撑着自己的下巴。

他们都在等着史蒂夫将下一轮的点心端出来。

 

END.


End file.
